1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a safety barrier and also to a barrier manufactured according to this method.
This invention is applicable more particularly to the iron-work industry, notably in the manufacture of barriers of the type intended for keeping in check crowds during public events.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to construct protection barriers adapted to be assembled in series for constituting a continuous cordon capable of safely preventing the ingress of a given area to persons.
As a rule, these barriers consist of bent tubes welded together and forming a frame of which the inner space is provided with bars and the lower portion is provided with legs welded to the frame and adapted to impart a good stability to the barrier.
From the point of view of manufacture, hitherto known barriers of this character are provided with stands consisting of bent tubular legs welded to the frame. This type of construction though not difficult per se is attended by a relatively high manufacturing cost. To reduce this cost, certain known barriers are provided at one end with a straight leg consisting merely of an extension of one of the uprights. This solution, though economical, is objectionable in that it jeopardizes the stability of the barrier and may thus prove dangerous in actual service.
On the other hand, the use of this straight leg interferes with the rotation of the assembled barriers with respect to each other. In fact, the straight leg prevents the free movement of the insert stand of the adjacent barrier.
Besides, hitherto known barriers cannot be stacked in-line. In-line stacking consists in assembling the frames of the barriers in order to obtain a straight row of barriers. At present, due to the symmetry of their stands, safety barriers must compulsorily be somewhat staggered to one another during the storage thereof, so that the stand of each barrier can be slipped side by side. Thus, no tangling up is likely to occur.
This inconvenience led to the formation of rows of barriers diposed in staggered relationship, so that the floor space occupied in the storage position is relatively important. On the other hand, when the barriers have to be transported on trucks this staggered arrangement is particularly detrimental since it limits the number of barriers that can be transported.